Erik
This article is under construction. Erik, also known as The Phantom of the Opera or the Opera Ghost, is the title character of Gaston Leroux's novel. As such, he should be an integral part of the Sueniverse, but is oddly inessential for its functioning. He is currently played by his second suethor, Kris. Appearance This Erik, though never exhaustively described, frequently resembles Leroux's Erik with his cadaverous appearance, yellow skin, eyes which shine in darkness, and lack of a nose. Interestingly, Erik seems unable/unwilling to admit to his near-baldness, despite his frank acceptance of everything else. When Megan Kroger attempted to help him build a new face with prosthetics, the following exchange occurred: "Okay. Did you want... a wig? It might hide the seam on the forehead..." "What is wrong with Erik's hair?" he demanded, frowning hideously. Megan stared at him, trying to keep her mouth from not dropping open, a task at which she failed quite robustly. After a brief squeak of a laugh, she forced herself to turn around and clamped a hand over her mouth. "You are doubtless marvelling at Erik's strange quirk of good fortune, possessing such magnificent hair," he said stiffly. But her reaction was... suspicious. However, everything changed for Erik when an ill-considered wish made by Megan of her fairy godmother, Nerida, gave him the appearance of Peter O'Toole. Erik enjoyed his new attractiveness until some undisclosed phenomenon caused the spell to weaken, allowing his original face to return in times of anger or lust. During Julian's hiatus from Erik's home, his original face recurred semi-permanently until Julian's return. As of this writing, Erik is back to being Peter O'Toole but for his periods of great emotion. History on the Verse Sexual History Erik has gone from being the classic masterful virgin to an unabashed master--in his own mind, at least. His first dalliance was with the alien shape-shifter Poe, and occurred in an Opera dressing room. Erik's thoughts at this time are telling: ...he had been so long, too long, without this simple human need fulfilled. It had importance to him only in its absence; surely, once sated, he could proceed with the more important aspects of life. Free of distraction. Of this hateful lust, tinged with enough curiosity and delayed entitlement to make any willing woman a fair partner. As it turns out, he was right only about the "any willing woman" bit, and even then he'd forgotten about men. Erik was never sated of "this hateful lust," and after Poe came: *Madame Giry *Nadir (who m-pregnated him with his son, Julian) *Megan Kroger (who bore his daughter, Pina) *Shadi *Julian *Aphrodite *Satan *Sisi *Christian Daae *Valmont *Raoul, when he was a girl By all accounts Erik's sexual prowess is formidable, despite his late start and near-complete disregard for the pleasure of others, as well as the fact that he's never managed to score with the woman he spent a whole canon stalking. Characterization "He can be unpleasant, yes, but I'm sure he means w-" "He's kind of a dick." -Megan and Jess (in total Aziraphale and Crowley mode) discuss the magic of Erik According to OK Cupid's Dating Persona Test, Erik is The Last Man On Earth, and should probably be shot before he does any more damage. Reception on the Verse As a canon character with a wide following which predates the 'verse, Erik's performance is a source of contention. Some reactions: *"Well, let's be honest here. Ever since I made you pretty, you've started sleeping with just about anything with an orifice you can put it in."- Megan Kroger *"You're a bastard. Thought you should know." -Micaela Heekin, in a letter to Erik regarding her marriage and Megan Category:Canon CharactersCategory: EriksCategory: Stu